Under this Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase II project, the Geospatial Information Systems Tool for Epidemiologists (GISTE), the Contractor shall develop an open source tool for use by researchers, planners, etc. who are addressing substance abuse issues that involve geo-spatial elements.